


Mirror, Mirror

by mandatorily



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's the fairest one of all . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

“Who’s the fairest one of all?” Jared singsongs, stumbling into the bathroom where Jensen is primping in the mirror. “You’re not quite a princess, Jen, but I bet you’d look reeeaaalll perty in a tiara.”

“Eat me,” Jensen growls.

“Do you kiss your mama with that mouth, Jenny?”

“No, I suck your dick with it.”

Jared laughs, says, “Touché.”


End file.
